


Harry Potter Not Smut Oneshots (Part 1 of 2)

by matters17793



Series: Harry Potter Not Smut Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Coming Out, Crush, F/M, Fluff, Gay Character, Heterosexual Character, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ, M/M, Protective Siblings, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: This is a selection of oneshots about various characters from Harry Potter.In contrast to my previous oneshots, there will be no smut included in this book.Ships included in the order that they're tagged.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Colin Creevey & Dennis Creevey, Colin Creevey & Harry Potter, Colin Creevey/Dennis Creevey, Colin Creevey/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan & Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Harry Potter Not Smut Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827784
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	1. Harry Potter & Ron Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing mainly fluff, angst and light hearted oneshots in this book.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling confused about Hermione, Ron goes to Harry for some advice. He finds out that sometimes, true love can be found when not being searched for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to contain some angst.

Harry and Ron had been friends ever since their first train ride to Hogwarts. They had both shared a mutual respect for each other and despite the occasional wobble, they had managed to remain best friends, even when the situation was tough.

Everything became more complicated as they grew up, and Ron started getting feelings for Hermione, whilst he was convinced that Harry was attracted to Ginny. Hermione was intelligent and had always looked out for Ron, despite the fact that at times, he could be a moron.

There were many occasions when he wanted to talk to her about how he felt, to admit that he loved her, but each time he tried, his brain would prevent his heart from speaking. He hated the fact that he never had the ability to be open about feelings, like Harry or Ginny were.

During a particularly cold winter's morning, Ron noticed Hermione across the way, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. This was a good time for him to try and talk to her, as she was alone and no one else was around to see it.

"H-Hermione" Ron stuttered "I r-really need to t-talk to you"

"Ronald, what's wrong?" Hermione responded.

"I think I, well..." Ron muttered.

"Will you just say it, please?" Hermione replied "I have a lot to do"

"It... doesn't matter" Ron sighed.

He felt absolutely defeated, and felt like he had no choice but to leave the situation immediately. There was no point in trying to explain himself, as he knew it would make everything even more difficult. He ran up to Gryffindor common room, before going up to his bed and seeing Harry opposite.

"Are you okay?" Harry posed.

"Uh, no not really" Ron mumbled.

"What happened?" Harry persisted.

"I tried to tell Hermione" Ron replied.

"Tell her what?" Harry wondered.

"That I love her" Ron rejoined.

"Oh I see" Harry said "I didn't know you liked her like that"

"She is so nice" Ron continued "I just like her so much"

It made Ron feel slightly sad that he was still unable to admit to Hermione, and he put his head in his hands, feeling totally pathetic for a moment. Harry didn't want to see his friend go through this, so he put an arm around Ron, stroking his back to comfort him.

"If it's meant to be, it will happen" Harry assured.

After looking up at Harry, Ron felt different. He had never really had this close contact with his friend before, but it wasn't at all unpleasant. Harry smiled reassuringly, giving Ron some much needed support. After a moment, Ron came to a realisation.

"Harry, I..." Ron said.

"Yes Ron?" Harry replied.

At that moment, Ron felt so happy, and without thinking, he kissed Harry on the lips. Everything around him faded into insignificance, as he noticed that Harry was kissing back. Then quicker than a flash, Ron pushed Harry away, remembering one important detail.

"We shouldn't have done that" Ron muttered "What about Ginny?"

"What about her?" Harry reacted "She has nothing to do with this"

"Don't you like her?" Ron posed.

"No, not more than a friend at least" Harry stated.

With more relief than he had ever had in his life before, Ron snogged Harry, this time not rushing to pull away from the boy who lived. Their lips melded lovingly together, and now that Ron knew how Harry truly felt, he finally had a sense of freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Seamus Finnigan & Dean Thomas (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seamus tries to hide his broken heart when Dean shows an interest in someone else. Sadly for him, it doesn't go unnoticed by everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another ship I like writing about.
> 
> Told from Seamus' POV.

It was so difficult to concentrate sometimes, with my heart telling me to pursue something that would be impossible. Having an extremely conservative family meant that I really couldn't do anything that I wanted, and I would be in for a live of repression.

It would've been okay if I didn't like him and fancied one of the girls instead, but Dean was the one who filled my dreams at night. He was the person that I wanted to spend all of my time with. When we were younger, it was so much easier, but now it was rare.

More recently, Dean has been hanging out with Ginny. When I thought about them together, I felt a pang of pain going through my heart, as if he was oblivious to the fact that I happily worship the ground he walks on, and would do anything to make him happy.

Watching Ginny being flirtatious with Dean made my blood boil, as it was so easy for her to like him and not be judged, but if I was to reveal my feelings, everyone in the school would look at me in such a different way. Why couldn't he just be with me?

I lay in my bed in the dormitory, hoping that I would be able to avoid Dean for the rest of the day. When I was looking around, I noticed that there was no one else with me, which in all honesty was a relief, as I didn't want to be seeing anyone just now.

After spending time thinking about Dean, yearning for him to give me a hug, but there was clearly no chance of that, so there wasn't. I tried not to cry, but my emotions got the better of me, and tears fell gently down my cheeks when I closed my eyes.

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to be alone longer as the door opened and Neville walked in. This was going to be even more awkward for me, as I tried to keep my feelings private from all of the other guys. He slowly approached me, and I turned over to face away from him.

"Seamus?" Neville began "Is something wrong?"

I didn't answer him, feeling absolutely awful about my attraction to Dean. Then the moment I dreaded happened, as Neville sat down on the edge of my bed, and put a hand on my arm. As much as I appreciated his concern, I didn't know whether I should say anything.

"You know, others may be oblivious, but I notice lots of things" Neville stated "And you'll never be happy unless you tell him how you feel"

On impulse alone, I sat up quicker than I'd ever moved before. I looked at Neville with wide eyes, being completely in shock about what he just said. However, after a few seconds, despite knowing my secret wasn't completely secret anymore, I tried to play dumb.

"I don't know what you mean" I insisted "Who are you talking about?"

"You know who I mean" Neville countered.

My cheeks became red as I blushed, and I was really not sure how to explain myself at this point. Neville may have had his moments, but he was very smart and I couldn't really lie to him directly. I joined him on the edge of the bed, trying to keep my composure.

"What does it matter?" I sighed "Dean likes Ginny"

"There is no evidence of that" Neville persisted.

"Why else would he hang out with her all of the time?" I posed.

"Why do Harry, Ron and Hermione hang out all the time?" Neville argued.

"Because they are best friends" I replied.

"So why are you convinced this is any different?" Neville asked.

"I don't know, it just seems a bit suspicious to me" I sighed.

"Come with me, I have an idea" Neville explained.

He quickly grabbed my arm and stood me up, before walking down to the Great Hall. As we saw Dean, he was smiling at Ginny and I felt myself deflate. I hoped that Neville knew what he was doing, because this had the potential to be painful.

"Dean!" Neville called "Come over here!"

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Trust me" Neville responded.

As Dean approached us, my heart beat raced. The boy that I loved was soon stood in front of me, and I so desperately wanted him to know how I felt, but I knew that doing so was going to affect our relationship in a big way.

"What's happening?" Dean greeted.

"How's Ginny?" Neville wondered.

"She's okay, being a good friend" Dean rejoined.

"Okay, I think you and Seamus need to talk" Neville suggested.

"What for?" Dean enquired.

"I can sense tension, and I want you two to ease it" Neville lied, to my relief.

"Tension?" Dean reacted.

I looked at Dean with hope that he would get the message that regardless of what the truth was, I just had to talk to him. When he returned his gaze to me, I noticed that his face softened, and that made me feel calmer for the first time in a while.

"Come on Seamus" Dean instructed "Let's go"

"Okay Dean" I mumbled.

As I followed Dean out of the Great Hall, I looked back at Neville who winked at me. I was still a bit nervous, but I guess Neville had my back, and that meant I would still have his friendship, no matter the result of my conversation with Dean.

After walking for a little while, we got down to the dungeons, and I was relieved to see that no one else was around. We snuck into the potions closet, just to be sure that no one would overhear our talk. I took a deep breath as Dean began speaking to me.

"What did Neville mean by tension?" Dean opened "Is there really tension between us?"

"It's not necessarily tension" I replied "I just, feel like I'm not going to get the one thing I want"

"And tell me, what would that be?" Dean posed.

"Can I ask, how are you and Ginny?" I wondered.

"She's a good friend, I've been helping her with her Herbology homework" Dean explained "Oh wait, did you think I was going out with her?"

"Yes, and it made me worry" I reacted "Because I felt like the person I loved would be to pre-occupied"

I hoped that Dean would understand what I was trying to imply, but I knew that in reality there was going to be more explanation needed. He looked at me with confusion, until he smiled and put an arm on my shoulder, which made me relax.

"Dude, I'm not going to steal Ginny away from you" Dean assured "If you like her, you should tell her"

"Dean, she's not the one that I love" I hinted.

It took a few seconds for the penny to drop, and when it did I was met by a look of pure shock on Dean's face. It made me feel a little bit tense because finally, I was no longer holding this secret from him. I stayed silent, waiting for his reaction.

"Hang on, you like me?" Dean questioned.

"Of course I do!" I declared "Ever since we've been friends, my feelings have grown and grown up to now, and I want to be your boyfriend"

My body was shaking with worry, as I thought he may decide that he wanted nothing more to do with me. Then I remembered that his arm was still on my shoulder, and he started moving closer, until I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"I like you too" Dean whispered "I always have done"

He didn't let me say anything, as he pushed his lips against mine, allowing me to feel the soft, delicate skin that he had. We pulled away and I couldn't speak, so I smiled as I hugged him tightly. I truly couldn't believe my luck.

We came out of the closet and went upstairs to the Great Hall again, walking hand in hand. Neville stared at me to begin with, before smiling and giving me a thumbs up. I mouthed "thank you" to him, because he had given me this chance and I was forever grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Fred Weasley & George Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred feels that George is superior to him, leading to a deep conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was based on an idea I had for another pairing, but seemed to fit the twins better.
> 
> Also, it's shorter than usual.

As twins, Fred and George were known for their antics. If there was a possibility of a prank, they would take it. When Fred took the lead on their adventures, he tried to make it as interesting and amazing as possible, but on a number of occasions, he felt as if George's pranks were much better.

There was a distinct change in Fred's behaviour, as he started to lose his smile and become more easily annoyed. His demeanour was completely different to his normal self, and it was all getting very worrying for George.

In an effort to talk to Fred, George went up to his twin's room. For the first time in his life, he was extremely nervous about talking to his twin, because he knew that if he said just one thing out of line, he could permanently damage his relationship with Fred.

He was going to knock, but decided against it, instead walking directly into Fred's room. He guessed that Fred wouldn't have answered him, so it would've been completely pointless. When he entered, he saw Fred sat down at the desk, writing something.

"Hi Freddy" George greeted "I wanted to talk to you"

"Don't bother" Fred reacted "I'm not in the mood for talking Georgy"

"Why are you like this?" George posed.

"I'm just tired" Fred said.

"Tired?" George retorted.

Fred didn't answer, and allowed the tension between them to grow rapidly. George had never had such a negative experience with his brother before, and he didn't want it to continue. He was reluctant to push too hard, but he had to keep Fred talking.

"Tired of what?" George pressed.

"Tired of being inferior!" Fred snapped.

"What are you talking about?!" George demanded.

"Your pranks are better than mine" Fred rejoined "You always have a faster thought process, and can come up with amazing things in half the time it would take me"

George didn't know what to say. His mind was busy, he had to take a bit of time to take in what Fred had said. Despite Fred being very clear, George just couldn't understand where he was coming from. He wanted to help his twin, but he didn't know what he could do.

"I don't want to live in a world where I'm not completely equal to you" Fred added.

"But, you are equal to me" George insisted.

"How?" Fred challenged.

"We are identical for a start" George explained "Not to mention the fact that every prank we do is a team effort between the both of us"

There was an awkward silence and Fred tried, and failed, to come up with an argument against what George had said. He stared at his older twin, as he continued thinking about what to say. George took action, putting an arm around Fred.

"We have to stick together, otherwise we fail" George stated.

"Look, maybe we do, but I still feel inferior" Fred sighed.

"Well don't" George stated "I have to prank Ron as he's been annoying me, so help me please"

"Okay I'll help" Fred agreed "But I expect all of the credit"

They laughed with each other for a few seconds, and George didn't feel tense any more. Fred had a very faint smile on his face, but that was a start as far as George was concerned. They were twins and together, they had the power to do great things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's frustration causes him to admit something he had been keeping secret for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to write this.

Draco always found it difficult to look at Harry. Perfect Potter being a hero really annoyed him, because he had tried to look good, yet would be shown to be completely inferior to the Gryffindor. Being a Malfoy came with great expectations, and Draco was trying to live up to them.

After an intense match of Quidditch, Draco was on the receiving end of an abusive rant from his father. Lucius was constantly putting pressure on Draco to outperform everyone else, and when that didn't happen, there would be severe consequences.

"Draco, this is not acceptable" Lucius ridiculed "You let Potter get the better of you"

"I tried my best father" Draco reacted "I wanted to beat him, and I gave it everything"

"Well it's not good enough" Lucius persisted.

"Ugh, you never listen to me" Draco complained.

He didn't want to give his father any further opportunity to treat him that way, so Draco left and went to change into his robes. There were times when he wished he wasn't a Malfoy, there were even times when he wanted to be in a house that wasn't Slytherin.

Once he was changed, Draco walked quietly towards the dungeons for his potions lesson. As he walked down the stairs, he saw Harry happily talking to Ron and Hermione. He was fed up of Potter being happy and content with life, so he marched over to them.

"Potter, you and I need to talk" Draco stated.

"Shove off Malfoy" Ron reacted.

"I wasn't talking to you, Weasley" Draco scolded.

"Why are you even here?" Hermione reacted.

"That's none of your business, Granger" Draco sighed.

Whilst they were arguing, they didn't notice that Harry was looking at Draco with intrigue. He was interested in knowing what Draco wanted to talk to him about, so without saying a word, he grabbed Draco by the arm and walked him towards an empty closet.

Now that they were alone, Draco was thinking about what he wanted to say. He had previously reacted without using logic when he requested to talk to Harry. In reality, he had no idea what it was he wanted to talk to Harry about.

"You wanted to talk to me, so talk" Harry instructed.

"Don't rush me" Draco countered.

"Look, I'm a busy guy, so don't waste my time" Harry continued.

"I'm so annoyed with you Potter" Draco revealed.

"Tell me something new" Harry muttered.

"You have such a perfect life" Draco complained.

Harry was now really confused, as he had no idea how Draco had made that assessment. His life wasn't perfect, nor was it easy. There were so many difficult moments that Harry had been through, and he wouldn't even wish that on his worst enemy.

"My life isn't perfect" Harry insisted "I have a powerful wizard after me, my parents are dead and I live with a family that hates me"

"I know how you feel" Draco commented "Trust me"

"How can you possibly know?" Harry argued.

"Maybe due to the fact that my dad hates me, and I can't do anything right" Draco groaned.

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry wondered.

"Because I love you!" Draco screamed.

That was the moment when it felt as if time had stopped. Draco had never intended to admit his true feelings, but after allowing his anger to take control, he could no longer stop his secret from coming out. He looked at Harry, who was really dumbfounded by the revelation.

"You... Love me?" Harry reacted.

"Forget I said that" Draco said.

"No, I... Why didn't you ever tell me?" Harry posed.

"With my dad, and the fact that we are enemies" Draco explained "It wasn't exactly as if I could flat out say it publicly or easily"

"And you really love me?" Harry retorted "That's how you actually feel?"

"Yes I do" Draco confirmed.

Without hesitating, Harry grabbed Draco's face and smashed their lips together, connecting the Potter and the Malfoy in one swift action. Draco felt the hair on his neck stand on end, whilst his heart was pounding so loudly. When they stopped, Draco smiled.

"I guess we could do this Potter" Draco observed.

"But we have to keep this secret" Harry warned.

"Agreed, I'm not willing to have all the questions" Draco uttered.

"And by the way, I love you too" Harry declared.

Sharing a final kiss, Harry stroked Draco's cheek and the two former enemies were now boyfriend. They left the closet separately, just to stop anyone from getting suspicious. When Harry rejoined Ron and Hermione, he remained silent, and thought of his boyfriends gorgeous face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	5. Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tense exchange, Hermione decides that she and Ron need a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be a sad chapter.

Hermione had not been totally happy with the way Ron was acting. They had been dating for a few weeks, but it was becoming increasingly apparent that he wasn't really as interested as she was about being committed to one another.

Ron was not being horrible necessarily, it was more that he wanted to hang out with Harry whilst they got up to their usual crazy antics. Hermione was becoming fed up with the fact that she wasn't high in his long list of priorities.

Sure enough, Ron was sat next to Harry in the Gryffindor common room, and this was the moment where Hermione wanted to find out why it was so important for Ron to hang out with Harry instead of her. She stood far back, so she could hear what they were saying without being noticed.

"You know, this is nice" Ron commented.

"What is?" Harry reacted.

"You and I just chilling without having to think about anything" Ron explained.

"That's potentially true, but what about Hermione?" Harry posed.

This made Hermione focus very carefully, as she thought this would be where Ron would reveal how he really felt. She was desperate to know what was going on with him, and it tormented her to think that her boyfriend was hiding something from her.

"What about her?" Ron wondered.

"She's your girlfriend, why don't you hang out with her?" Harry pressed.

"Well, she can be really demanding at times" Ron responded.

"What do you mean demanding?!" Hermione demanded.

This took Ron by surprise, as now he couldn't deny how he felt. He was cornered, and knew that Harry wouldn't help him out of this situation. There was no way that Hermione was going to leave with getting a full explanation from Ron.

"I'm waiting" Hermione added.

"Look, it's not that it's a bad thing" Ron replied.

"Don't give me that" Hermione ordered "You think I'm demanding? I want to know why you believe that"

"Because you are always asking me to spend all of my time with you" Ron said "And sometimes I just want to have my space"

"We're supposed to be a couple, so you are meant to love me" Hermione rejoined "Do you really hate me that much?"

"I never said that I hate you" Ron countered "I love you, but I just want to have the chance to enjoy life and my own hobbies too"

Harry looked at Ron with confusion, he really didn't understand how Ron could complain about being with Hermione, she was beautiful, as well as being smart, loving and loyal. This was where Harry felt the need to step in.

"Ron, Hermione is amazing" Harry stated "And you should know that by now"

"I do, but that doesn't mean we have to spend every minute of every day together" Ron sighed "I hate the fact that I no longer feel free"

Hermione really couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was breaking her heart to hear her supposed boyfriend talk this way, and she felt a tear run down her cheek. She was now sure of what she needed to do, and no longer cared about how it affected Ron, if it affected him at all, that is.

"If that's how you feel, we should split up!" Hermione cried "I don't want to be insignificant to you"

"But wait" Ron pleaded "You aren't, you are my girlfriend after all"

"Not any more!" Hermione hissed.

"You can't do that" Ron argued.

"Yes I can, so never talk to me again!" Hermione boomed.

"I... I..." Ron mumbled.

As Hermione left, she felt like she had done the right thing, and felt empowered by the fact that she had been the one to take action. As Ron was still sat next to Harry, he tried to seek comfort from his friend, but before he could, Harry had one thing to say.

"You're an idiot, Ron" Harry said.

And with that, Harry also left Ron, leaving the redhead on his own to think about what he had done. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he needed both Hermione and Harry, but now he had lost them both, through being so silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	6. Harry Potter & Colin Creevey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks to Colin and finds out the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from another ship I've written quite a bit about.
> 
> Told from Harry's POV.

It wasn't like it was a new thing for me. People took photographs of me all of the time, one of the biggest perks and problems of being famous in any way. Most of the time, people wanted to collect me and put me in their scrapbook, but sometimes people were out to mock me.

One person who went against that whole philosophy was Colin. Ever since he started at Hogwarts, he has followed me, wanting to take as many pictures as possible. I had no idea what his deal was, but he didn't mock me, and I think it was not about collecting me for a scrapbook.

After an intense match of Quidditch, the first thing that happened was Colin taking a picture of me. The flash of his camera took me by surprise, as I wasn't even aware that he was near. I looked up at him with a frown on my face, not knowing what the big deal was.

"Colin, why are you taking a picture of me?" I posed.

"Harry, I'm just giving you all the attention you deserve" he defended.

"But we lost the match, how is this a good thing?" I reacted.

"You are always good news, never doubt it" he said.

This caused me to be puzzled, as Colin would always try and turn a negative into a positive, and in this situation, I didn't really want to listen to what he was saying. My head was packed full of negative comments from the crowd, causing me to feel like I could handle no more information.

"Don't you ever stop?" I demanded "Why do you have to keep taking photos like this?"

"Have I offended you?" he countered "Is there any way I can make it up to you? Is there some---"

"Colin, enough!" I boomed.

Okay, so maybe I was a little bit flippant in my response, but he was beginning to get on my nerves and I just wanted to have a break. As I looked at him, I could see that he started to shake, and then tears started falling down from his eyes.

"H-Harry I'm sorry!" he sobbed.

After saying it, Colin turned around and walked away, making loud crying sounds as he left. This sent guilt through my body, as I never intended to make Colin cry. He was a gentle soul really, and had never said a bad word about anything, not even a Slytherin.

I quickly got changed into my robes, hoping that Colin hadn't gone too far. When I went looking for him, I had no idea where he would be. I thought maybe the Gryffindor common room would be a good place to begin, but then I heard sobbing coming from the boys' bathroom.

I entered slowly, and sure enough I saw Colin crying over one of the sink basins. His sobs were loud, and each one hit me like a punch to the face. I knew this was probably not going to be easy to sort, but I owed it to Colin to try.

"Colin?" I muttered.

"Harry?" he cried.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you" I apologised "You haven't really done anything to make me angry"

"But you shouted at me" he argued " If that's true why would you be furious?"

"Because I wasn't thinking" I stated.

"I wish I could believe you" he blubbered.

I attempted to put a hand on his shoulder, and was surprised when he didn't push me away. I gently rubbed his shoulder, trying to sooth him and stop his tears. I knew it was not the best time to ask, but I just had to know the answer to my question.

"Please, why do you really take so many photos of me?" I enquired.

"I'm not sure if you would like the reason I'd give" he sighed.

"I want to know" I persisted "It's fine, I won't be angry"

"It's because" he uttered "I am in love with you Harry"

His admission made me feel different. I had never even thought of that as a possible reason, but when I looked at it, everything made sense. My heart began to swell, was this love I was feeling back for him. I saw him look at me.

"You do?" I said.

"I do" he confirmed.

I never felt so happy before in my life, because no one had ever told me that they loved me before. Taking his face into my hands, I pulled him close and kissed him. This was why I didn't fancy Hermione, or Cho, or Ginny even, I wanted Colin.

"I guess we need to go out then" I chuckled.

"Really? That would be amazing!" he beamed.

He hugged me as if he had never hugged anyone before, clutching on my body and not wanting to let go. I allowed him to snuggle into my grip, his blond hair against my face felt really nice and for the first time, I felt really happy that someone wanted to take photographs of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	7. Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an argument, Draco finally makes an admission to Lucius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be more tense.
> 
> Told from Draco's POV.

I hated the way my father treated me, as if no matter what I did, I could never live up to his expectations. Now that the war was over, I had no real reason to be bitter with anyone anymore. Voldemort was gone, and I wanted to try my best to fit back into society.

For some reason, my father was obsessed with keeping up this horrible attitude. He went out of his way to constantly wear me down, which made me repressed and sad to be who I am. I'm not sure if anyone else had guessed, but I am gay.

I wasn't going to tell anyone, feeling that if it was revealed, no one would like me, particularly my parents. He always used to make snide comments about how I couldn't get a girlfriend. It's just such a shame that he didn't know there was a good reason for it.

There was one afternoon where our argument got out of control, and some very hurtful things had been said. He was being so cruel in the way he treated me, and all I really wanted was for him to approve of me, not for who I am, but just as his son.

"You have always been a disappointment" he scolded "Whenever I look at you I see a failure"

"Why can't you be supportive father?" I challenged "It's not easy being isolated from everyone else because of who your parents are"

"Don't be so ridiculous" he scolded.

"It's true, people hate me because I'm your son" I replied.

"I was looking forward to moulding you in my image" he reacted "But now I can see how much time I wasted on you"

"What a thing to say to your own son" I commented "You never even cared about me did you?"

This was getting out of control rapidly, and there was so much tension in my body that I could feel all of my muscles go stiff, as if I couldn't move. I didn't have to wait long for father's reply, as he frowned at me and continued his rant.

"If you were a success, I would be proud" he stated "What did you expect?"

"I've never felt like you even loved me" I rejoined "I'm so alone and you can't even spend time with me"

"Why don't you just go and get yourself a girlfriend?!" he demanded "It's very embarrassing to see other people your age in relationships!"

"You really wanna know?!" I snapped "I'm not going to get a girlfriend ever! Do you know why?! Because I'm gay!"

The silence was deafening as I waited for him to reply. I couldn't believe that I had finally said it, but I couldn't take it back now. I was proud of myself for doing it, and getting it off of my chest, but dad looked at me with disgust.

"That's something that I cannot accept!" he spluttered "Do me a favour and get out!"

"Fine, I'll go!" I agreed "Good riddance!"

As I went upstairs to pack my things, I felt free. No longer would I have to live up to the expectations of my so-called father. Once I was ready, I left through the front door and smiled, knowing that now I could start to build my life, the way I want to.

On the way, I saw lots of my old school chums and rivals. One person who I didn't expect to see was Potter, or should I call him Harry? We had never seen eye to eye, but now I didn't have to portray myself as an arrogant person, I could try and repair our relationship.

"Malfoy?" he greeted.

"Nice to see you too Potter" I reacted.

"Why are you so happy?" he wondered "I'm sure you want to boast"

"It's a long story" I replied "But essentially, I came out to my father and now he hates me, so I don't have to carry his values anymore"

He looked at me in shock, and then his face went sympathetic. I was not used to having that, but I appreciated the fact that he wasn't shouting at me. I continued to look at him, waiting for him to speak to me. I was genuinely interested in what he had to say.

"You know, there is nothing wrong with that" he assured "It took guts to come out"

"Thanks, but I wanted to say I'm so sorry" I rejoined "I hope you can forgive me for everything I've done over the years"

"Well, it'll take time, but I would like to start afresh" he agreed.

"Good, I'm glad" I chuckled.

He patted me on the back, and we walked to the Leaky Cauldron. I had never expected to be able to hang out with Harry, but this was a nice feeling and I just hoped that we were going to be able to make amends and be true friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	8. Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Ginny discuss Ron and Harry, to find out as much as they can about their boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly different.

After leaving Hogwarts, it became very clear that Hermione was in love with Ron. It was pointless of her to even try and deny it. Despite her initial feelings, she had grown so fond of him and realised that the love they held for each other was very true and real.

Meanwhile, Ginny was head over heels for Harry. She had the biggest crush on him from the moment she first heard about him, and with every second that went by, her love for him grew until she couldn't stop thinking about the boy who lived.

Whilst Harry and Ron had gone to hang out, Ginny had invited Hermione over to her house. They had been firm friends for many years too, and Ginny had been able to tell how much Hermione liked her brother. She was so supportive of their relationship, because Ron seemed to stay out of trouble with Hermione.

With a cup of tea, the girls sat in the kitchen, wondering where time had gone, and why they ever waited so long to talk to their boyfriends about their feelings. Ron and Harry were not very good at expressing emotions, but that wasn't a problem, because they were getting better at it.

"You know, when I saw the way you looked at Ron, I knew you loved him" Ginny stated.

"Really? I guess I wasn't as subtle as I thought then" Hermione reacted.

"He always spoke about you, and how intelligent you are" Ginny responded "He would never admit it, but it was obvious how taken with you he was"

"But what about you and Harry?" Hermione posed "I always sensed you were nervous about him, but I didn't make the connection that you had a crush"

"I just was a little worried because, well, he's Harry Potter" Ginny explained "He was so famous and I believed I wasn't good enough for him"

"You shouldn't have worried" Hermione rejoined "Harry even asked Ron if it was okay to go out with you"

Ginny wasn't expecting that, but she was touched that going out with her was so important to Harry that he wanted to go about it in the correct way. She was a little old fashioned and appreciated the fact that he held respect for the old ways.

"Bless him, he's such a sweetheart" Ginny responded "I remember Ron asked me how to speak to you about his feelings"

"He did?" Hermione retorted.

"Yes, he was shaking with fear" Ginny continued.

"I hope I didn't scare him" Hermione chuckled "Because I asked him out quite flippantly. I was so desperate for us to be together"

"He was so happy when you asked him" Ginny revealed.

"And I enjoyed the fact that he smiled" Hermione added.

They took a sip of their drinks, whilst happily reminiscing about what had happened. There was still one thing that Hermione wanted to find out about Ron though, because if anyone would know, then Ginny would, being his sister.

"Does Ron actually enjoy the romantic moments we have?" Hermione pressed.

"I think so, he tells me about all the nice surprises you give him" Ginny stated.

"Well, I'm very lucky then" Hermione declared.

"We all are, so very lucky" Ginny agreed.

When they finished their drinks, Hermione left and felt a spring in her step as she walked, so pleased that Ron really liked her. Ginny meanwhile was getting ready for Harry to get back, and made sure that she saved him her most loving kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	9. Seamus Finnigan & Dean Thomas (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seamus cannot hide his feelings for Dean any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while.

There was a time when I found it so easy to talk to Dean. We had grown up as best friends at Hogwarts, make no mistake we always had each other's backs, and without that I'm not really sure I would've been able to survive against the horrible Slytherins.

Whenever I needed someone to lean on, Dean was the one I relied upon. He was strong, and so much bigger than me, to the point that when he was around, I felt so safe. I smiled warmly when he was sat with, in fact when he talked to me I would just get lost in his soulful eyes.

I was sat in the Leaky Cauldron, having watched as Dean entered a couple of minutes after I had. He always towered over me, in a way that made me feel like an elf. He could simply smile at me, and I would forget about everything else in my life, and concentrate just on him.

"Perhaps you should just ask him out already!" Harry chuckled.

I was unaware that Harry was even present, such was my focus on Dean. He looked at me in a knowing way, and his eyes stayed on me. I felt my cheeks go red hot as I blushed, and as much as I had tried to look away, it was now too late, and I wouldn't be able to deny anything.

"What?" I replied.

"Don't give me that" Harry said "You know what I'm talking about, or rather, who I'm talking about"

He had me cornered, and now I knew that I would have to tell him the truth. Considering everything Harry had been through, I knew that I would be able to trust him. He sat down opposite me, in front of my view of Dean, which was both frustrating and a relief.

"I can't control how I feel about him sometimes" I sighed "I can't stop thinking about him, no matter what I do"

"If life has taught me anything, it's that you have to take risks if you want to achieve your true happiness" Harry advised.

Harry had always been wise, and sometimes we had differences, so we did, but he would always go out of his way to help those he were in need of it. I was still feeling pretty down about everything, but there was one thing I simply had to know the answer to.

"Can I ask you a question?" I posed.

"Of course you can" Harry reacted.

"Do you honestly think I have a chance?" I pressed "Do you think Dean would even feel the same way?"

"I really do think so" Harry assured "I've seen the way he looks at you too, you know"

"You have?" I persisted.

"Yes, and he definitely loves you" Harry observed.

"So what should I do?" I questioned.

"Go and talk to him" Harry encouraged.

I looked at Harry, and then behind him to where Dean was. I couldn't hold myself back for another second, so I stood up and quickly walked over to join the guy that I had been dreaming about. Dean turned around and gave me a hug, smiling as he saw me.

"Dude, are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yes I'm fine" I answered.

"For some reason I don't believe you" Dean countered "You aren't lying to me, are you?"

"No I'm not" I insisted "Actually, yes I am"

"Come and sit down" Dean instructed.

"Okay" I agreed.

As I sat down, I saw the concerned look on Dean's face, knowing that he was as usual, very caring towards me. I still wasn't convinced that he was as fond of me as I was of him, but if Harry said that I had a chance, then I must've had a chance.

"Talk to me" Dean soothed "You can talk to me about absolutely anything"

"The thing is" I began "I think I..."

Just when the words were about to escape from my mouth, I looked over at Harry, who was watching on from the table I was previously sat at. He gave me a thumbs up, and that was enough to spur me on, as Dean waited patiently for me to continue.

"Dean I'm in love with you!" I declared.

Fortunately, I had not said it loud enough for everyone to hear, but Dean heard and in reality, that was all I needed. At first, Dean looked a little confused, but then that famous smile returned to his face, and I felt at one with the world once more.

"Seamus, I've wanted you to tell me that forever" Dean said.

"You have?" I responded.

"Yes, you make me really happy, and when I heard you say it, I thought I was dreaming" Dean explained "But now I know I heard you correctly"

"Can we go somewhere a little more private?" I requested "I always feel like there are prying eyes"

Dean nodded and grabbed my hand, allowing us to exit promptly. Just as I walked by him, Harry patted me on the shoulder and smiled. My thoughts quickly returned to Dean, and as soon as we were in an abandoned street beside the pub, I spoke.

"I've loved you from the moment we met" I revealed "I just didn't know how to tell you"

"I'm so glad you did" Dean laughed "Now I don't have to worry about embarrassing myself in front of you, as I love you so much too"

"You could never embarrass yourself, to me your perfect because you are you" I complimented.

"You're really kind, and now I need to do something" Dean stated.

Before I had the chance to react, Dean grabbed me by the back of the head and brought our lips together. As I expected, his mouth was soft and inviting, and in his arms I felt like I was wrapped up in a cuddly blanket. When he let me go, I turned to see that we had company in the form of Harry, who must have followed us.

"You two are so good together" Harry concluded.

"Thank you very much" Dean reacted.

"I'm just so happy that my life is going well for once" I giggled.

I happily rested on Dean's body, his arm wrapped around me snuggly as we walked back into the Leaky Cauldron. Now I didn't have to worry about losing myself in Dean's eyes, because the truth was, both he and I wanted that, and nothing else really mattered to us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	10. Colin Creevey & Dennis Creevey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night before Colin is due to start Hogwarts, but Dennis is reluctant to let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sweet brotherly chapter for you.

With a spring in his step, Colin had been getting ready to start at Hogwarts. He had spent the entire week getting all of the required equipment, wanting to be as prepared as he possibly could for when he would start gaining his independence as a wizard.

He had packed his suitcase, it being so full that he only just managed to get it to close. His excitement was unable to be contained as he ran around like a mad man as he looked for his wand. He'd only had it a few days, but had already lost it.

Colin was unable to find it anywhere, it wasn't in the kitchen or in the front room. He looked in the bathroom and he thoroughly checked all of the cupboards in the house. He was beginning to get a little worried as he entered the room that he shared with his little brother Dennis.

"Dennis, have you seen my wand?" Colin wondered.

"No sorry, I haven't" Dennis reacted.

"I'm going to look for it in here" Colin continued.

"Um... I-I..." Dennis stuttered.

As Colin searched the room, he opened all of the drawers and at last, found his wand. Then he realised that his wand had been hidden at the back of Dennis' storage space. At first he thought nothing of it, until he started to suspect something.

"Did... Did you hide my wand from me?" Colin posed.

"N-no" Dennis whimpered.

"I know when you are lying to me" Colin reacted "Please tell the truth, it's wrong to lie"

"Okay I did it" Dennis admitted "But I have a good reason"

Dennis started to cry, and this made Colin feel guilty. He wasn't angry with his brother in any way, but clearly there was something going on that he wasn't aware of. He pulled Dennis close, holding his little brother in his arms. He didn't say anything, until Dennis broke the silence.

"I didn't want to make you mad" Dennis sobbed "I just don't want you to leave me"

"What do you mean?" Colin questioned.

"You're going away and I won't see you in ages" Dennis explained.

"Oh now that's not true" Colin soothed "You know that I'll be back in time for Christmas"

"But that's a long time away" Dennis argued.

"It'll be over before you know it" Colin promised.

As Dennis was held by his big brother, his tears began to subside, and he started to calm down. There was only one thing that he needed and that was comfort. He knew that Colin would give him that, but with his brother off to Hogwarts, he would have to learn to survive without it.

"I'm just going to miss you" Dennis sighed.

"I'll miss you too, but I'll tell you all about Harry Potter" Colin pledged.

"You'll write to me?" Dennis responded.

"I'll be sure to write every week" Colin promised.

With that, Dennis felt much better about himself. He would think about Colin everyday, and couldn't wait for when his brother came home. Colin was looking forward to going to Hogwarts, and learning new things but at the same time he was excited about meeting Harry Potter. Throughout all of it, he would always think about his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> What did you think?


	11. End Of Part 1

That is Part 1 completed.

I hope you enjoyed reading it and I appreciate your support.


	12. Thank You

I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on this book.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> The End.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
